


Crescent Moons

by Stevie77



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: Jen walks in on Judy while shes changing. Jen gets flustered.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 45





	Crescent Moons

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to thank the international bittys for loving the story ❤️

“Judy? Judy are you read-“ Jen’s throat swallows her words before she could finish her question, there was Judy, half-naked dancing around to Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac playing low from her phone as she was pulling up her skirt.   
Judy turned around to meet Jen’s gaze, which she hadn’t realized she was staring. 

“I just wanted to know if you were ready to go, which clearly you are not, so...” Jen said turning to leave the room.

“Wait, can you help me with this necklace? I just put on moisturizer and my hands are all slippy.” Judy asked gesturing her hands like a kid. 

“Uhh, sure.” Nervously with hesitation, Jen approaches the brunette, a white heat coming over her body. 

“You look cute today. Here’s the necklace.” Judy hands her the silver chain with a crescent moon pendant and turns around. Gathering her hair away to one side.   
Jen adjusts the jewelry in her hand and brings it around the smaller women’s neck, holding her breath and swallowing hard. Jen fumbles a little bit to open the clasp, her hands suddenly sweaty. Just as she was about to latch the clasp it fell from her hands and slipped right between Judy’s breasts, getting caught by the center of her bra. 

“Shit” Jen let out under her breath, “Can you-uhh, grab it?” 

“Why? You don’t wanna touch these?” She says turning around dropping her hair and scooping up her boobs and making that Judy face, the one that makes Jen think she will lean in and kiss her any moment. 

“Don’t be weird Judy” Jen said annoyed, and she pulled herself from staring too long. 

“Whatever. You know you want to.” 

Judy handed her the necklace once more, turned around, hair pulled and Jen clasped it as fast as she could. 

“There all set. I’ll see you in the car.” Jen said with slight panic in her voice, hoping Judy wouldn’t notice how her voice went dry. 

“I’ll be down in a second,” Judy yelled as Jen was already halfway down the staircase. Thoughts flooding her mind. She can’t look at Judy like that. She can’t think of Judy like that. She can’t want to touch Judy like that. 

FUCK

She opened the car. Got in. Locked her seatbelt and found herself in the side mirror.   
“Get a fucking grip, Harding.” 

When Judy emerges from the yellow door, a different skirt than the one she was wearing, shorter, Jen felt herself smile, her cheeks flush. Judy was walking to the car, she made a cupping motion to her breasts winking at Jen. 

Goddammit  
She has to know that kills me. Right?   
Jen thought. 

“I’m ready,” Judy said opening the door. Jen’s eyes drifting to her cleavage, which she realizes, does not have a moon hanging. 

“You changed the necklace?”

“Well I changed my skirt and I thought it didn’t really go anymore. Didn’t give me the right vibe.” Judy said all nonchalant as she buckled herself in. 

Jen looked over at Judy, can’t help but feeling almost used. Nearly had a heart attack only for her to change her mind. Still, she gazed over the passenger seat with nothing but love in her eyes.   
Well, love, and a tiny bit of fear.   
Scratch that. Jen Harding was terrified of her feelings. 

“Come on Jen, lets get going. We don’t want to be late.”


End file.
